


In Which Alcor Yeets Someone Into the Sun and Sam is Confused

by Destruktow



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, I'm canonically Alcor the Dreambender in the Sam arc, at least in the Sam arc, f in the chat for Rin's sanity, this is the crack fic that confirms that I'm Alcor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destruktow/pseuds/Destruktow
Summary: The title says it all really
Relationships: Sam Reese & Alcor the Dreambender
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	In Which Alcor Yeets Someone Into the Sun and Sam is Confused

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to the University of Gliese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170150) by [rindomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rindomness/pseuds/rindomness). 



_On Tuesday, January 6th, Alcor the Dreambender reportedly threw a cult member into the sun. This is a departure from his normal behavior, although it has been reported once before..._

Sam threw a glare at Tyrone. "Why did you need to throw a cult member into the sun, Alcor? There are many other - _and better -_ ways to kill someone without _throwing them into the sun._ "

"I killed him like that on his last reincarnation, too." Tyrone smiled. "It's just funny, am I right?"

"Why are you murdering this guy's reincarnations by throwing them into the sun?"

"Because it's funny."

Sam sighed. "Why did you do it the first time, though?"

"Because I thought it would be funny."

"But- you know what, I'm done arguing. Just don't do it again."

_Many decades later, with a new Mizar..._

_On Thursday, October 24th, Alcor the Dreambender reportedly threw a cult member into the sun. This is a departure from his normal behavior, although it has been reported twice before..._

Watching from within the current Mizar's soul, Sam heaved a sigh.

"Damn it, Tyrone."

**Author's Note:**

> why am I like this


End file.
